Isolation
by The Adept Writer
Summary: After the failed desiccation, the group decides to lock Klaus up in his own house to keep him from hurting more people. What they didn't expect was for Caroline to be locked up with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** First of all, I would like to thank you for taking a look at my story. It means a great deal to me. Second of all, I am a beginner. I have never written a FanFiction Story before so please be gentle.

Also, I sadly don't have the largest imagination and I will probably require some form of help. Therefore, as readers, please feel free to post ideas and/or criteria for a new FanFiction Story you would like to read. An example:

"There is a law that forces (Character A) and (Character B) to get married."

Or

Criteria:

The story revolves around a bet.

AU.

Lots of humour.

Happy ending.

If you would like to take part in this, please, feel free. However, I cannot guarantee that I will do it (but I will, to the best of my ability, try to).

Again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**Summary: **After the failed desiccation, the group decides to lock Klaus up in his own house to keep him from hurting more people. What they didn't expect was for Caroline to be locked up with him.

**Timeline:** Set after Episode 4.01.

**Main Characters: **Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes

**Secondary Characters: **Elena Gilbert, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie Bennett.

**Rating: **At the moment, the rating is probably considered to be T but it might change to an M-rating later in the story.

* * *

_Chapter I_

"You,'re insane! It'll never work!"

"Caroline, listen! We tried desiccating Klaus; it didn't work. While it would be ideal if we could, it's not necessary. All we need is for Klaus to be trapped in one place. That way, he can't hurt us!"

Caroline's eyes flitted from person to person in the room. Elena was looking at her strangely, as was Damon. Stefan was looking pleadingly at her, begging her to understand. Bonnie, however, was looking disapprovingly at her.

"Okay, I get that but _how_ will we be able to achieve this? Klaus doesn't trust any of us."

_With good reason. _Caroline thought to herself.

Bonnie quickly stepped in.

"Simple. We get Klaus to stay in his mansion; perform the spell; he's stuck there. Simple as that."

"Fine, but how do we ensure that he's in the mansion when we perform the spell? How do we ensure that his hybrids stay away from the mansion?"

Damon smirked.

"We could use the Blonde Distraction." Damon started. Caroline rolled her eyes at his nickname for her. "You didn't exactly have a direct influence on his desiccation."

_Yeah, otherwise he wouldn't have saved me from the car or kissed me in Tyler's bo – No, not going there._

Elena nodded. _Since when did she start agreeing with Damon?_

"She's probably the only one of us that Klaus wouldn't kill on sight." Elena continued.

Caroline sighed. Ever since Klaus had switched back to his own body, she had avoided him like the plague. She would prefer to keep it that way.

"Okay, so I'll just walk up to his house; make sure he stays there and then tell you guys to complete the spell." Caroline started sarcastically. "Did I get that right or is there any _huge flaws_ to my plan?"

Damon cast quick glances towards Stefan, then Elena, then back to Caroline.

"Nope. We'll proceed with that plan."

Caroline could basically hear his lips forming a smirk.

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Caroline was walking up the driveway towards the front door to Klaus' house – scratch that, mansion.

_Stupid, idiotic friends. This will never work. The only thing that will come out of this is my head on a spike. Okay, maybe not but Klaus will be mad. Like, really mad._

Caroline could hear shuffling coming from inside the mansion.

_Okay then … He's home. Unless it's one of his siblings … No, wait they left town after – well, everything._

Caroline quickly sent a text telling Stefan that Klaus was home. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

The shuffling inside the house stopped abruptly. Caroline waited a few moments but before she could start to feel anxious, the door swung open.

"Caroline." _God, that accent!_

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining." Klaus smirked.

Caroline started panicking. She hadn't given a moments' thought to what she was going to say. Noticing her inner turmoil, Klaus frowned.

"Caroline?"

Caroline looked up at him before giving him an award-winning smile.

"Sorry." Caroline started before hearing the familiar ding from her phone. Caroline glanced down towards her pocket before giving Klaus a sheepish expression. Klaus simply smiled and beckoned towards her pocket.

"You should get that."

Caroline muttered a small 'thanks, sorry' before pulling up her phone.

**It's done.**

Caroline locked her phone before slowly backing away from Klaus.

"Caroline?" _Suspicious._

Klaus started to move forwards but simply smacked into an invisible barrier.

"Caroline?" _Angry. Got to leave. Now._

Caroline spun around and flashed down the driveway. She came about 10 metres before smacking into an impenetrable barrier.

"Shit!" She muttered quietly.

* * *

Finished! Please tell me what you think! I will update as soon as I can. You can see this first chapter as a kind of a prologue. The other chapters will both be longer and hopefully, more entertaining. Until next time.

If there is anything you would like to say about the story, please review. I would prefer constructive criticism but if you have any pent up rage towards me (some people do), I won't hold it against you.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! I promised you guys that I would update soon, so here it is! Thank you for all of your encouraging review. I was jumping up and down – no, I'm not joking – in joy!

* * *

Previously on Isolation:

Klaus started to move forwards but simply smacked into an invisible barrier.

"Caroline?" _Angry. Got to leave. Now._

Caroline spun around and flashed down the driveway. She came about 10 metres before smacking into an impenetrable barrier.

"Shit!" She muttered quietly.

* * *

_Chapter II_

Caroline shook her head to get the blurriness sorted out before she turned towards the door to see Klaus looking at her with a strange mixture of emotions. It was a mixture of betrayal; sadness, triumph and an emotion Caroline couldn't place.

Caroline looked down to the ground before hearing her familiar ringtone. She brought her phone out of her pocket before accepting the call.

"Stefan?"

"_Caroline! Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, Stefan, I'm fine. I just – Get Bonnie over here! Now!"

"_Why, Caroline? What's wrong?"_

Caroline scoffed.

"Oh, no. Everything's fine. I just can't get further than 15 metres from the mansion until I smack into a barrier." She started, her words dripping with sarcasm. "But don't worry, otherwise, I'm great!"

"_What? Caroline, how is that possible?"_

Gee, Stefan, that's why I want you to send Bonnie down here. Now, if you'd be so kind."

Klaus smirked at that. _My little fireball_, he thought. _My betraying, conniving, little fireball. _He corrected himself; his smirk fading.

There was a pause on the line and Caroline was starting to get frustrated.

"_We'll be there in five minutes."_

"Good, see you then." Caroline replied with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

Caroline hung up and put the phone back into her pocket before looking up towards Klaus.

"Can you get out?" She asked, knocking Klaus out of his thoughtful daze.

"No. I think that the spell must have bound all those inside of the house to stay there and all those who were on my property to be bound to stay on the property."

Caroline nodded before giving his statement a deeper thought.

"Do you think that I can come into the house? I am bound to the property and the house is a part of the property, so …" Caroline asked him.

"I'm sure you can but the question is if you can get out again after you have entered the house."

Caroline was about to reply but she was cut off by a car horn.

Caroline turned around to see Stefan and Bonnie exiting the car. Stefan started moving towards Caroline but was stopped a metre before reaching Caroline.

"Interesting." Bonnie started, receiving a glare from Caroline. "It seems that this barrier is keeping others from entering the property as well as keep those who are on the property from getting out."

Caroline pursed her lips in annoyance before answering.

"Yeah, great. We can document the details later. Bring it down."

Stefan's eyes flitted towards Klaus before moving back to Caroline.

"Don't worry, Stefan. Klaus can't get out of the house there's a barrier keeping him from doing so. This barrier is the only thing keeping me from leaving." Caroline assured him before moving her gaze towards Bonnie. "Now, bring it down, please."

Bonnie shook her head in pensive thought.

"I don't think you can. The barriers are probably linked so I can't bring this barrier down without disrupting the other one."

Caroline exhaled slowly in annoyance before replying.

"Can't you –"

"Then you should bring down the barriers. You wouldn't want to keep your friend here with me, now, would you." Klaus interrupted with a smirk.

Caroline gave Klaus an irritated look before turning back to Bonnie.

"Just – See if you can find a way to lower the barrier."

"Then again," Klaus started. "Caroline will probably have to enter the house sometime in the near future and then you can't lower the barrier without letting me out as well."

Caroline could practically hear the arrogance oozing off of him.

"Well, I don't exactly have to enter your house, I can stay out here." Caroline stated.

"True, but we both know that finding a way to break the spell will take some time so I don't think that you will want to stay out here for a few weeks with no food, no blood, no bed … well, you understand what I'm getting at."

Caroline simply glared at him before turning back to Stefan.

"He's right, Caroline. You need blood and a bed."

"Anyways, I can see if I can alter the spell to allow vampires to leave, but not hybrids or werewolves." Bonnie smirked.

Klaus smirked while looking at Caroline with a triumphant expression.

"See you later, Caroline. I know a few witches in New York City that can probably help us." Stefan said with a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, see you later. Just promise me that one of you guys will call me every few couple days so I won't go insane from being stuck here with the devil." Caroline said, sending a small smirk towards Klaus.

"Okay, then. Bye, Caroline." Stefan stated with a small, sympathetic smile. "And Klaus, behave."

Klaus let out a small chuckle before watching the pair enter the car and drive away.

Caroline released a sigh before turning around and started walking towards Klaus. Klaus smirked before moving to the side so that she could enter. Once Caroline moved past the doorframe, she moved back until her back hit the barrier.

"Well, I'm officially stuck here." She said while moving into the foyer.

Klaus smirked before closing the door.

_This'll be fun._

* * *

There we go. Finished.

I'm sorry for the small amount of words but I wanted to end the chapter at a – not cliffhanger – but a part where you want to know more.

Thank you so much for reading.

Until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! It's quite overwhelming considering the response I have received for this story in such a small period of time. I am forever grateful. Without further ado, here is Chapter 3!

Previously on Isolation:

"Well, I'm officially stuck here." She said while moving into the foyer.

Klaus smirked before closing the door.

_This'll be fun._

* * *

_Chapter III_

"Well, then," Klaus started.

"We can talk later. Right now, I need some heavy alcohol."

Klaus sighed, cleared his throat and then brought up his arm towards the parlour.

"This way, sweetheart."

Caroline sent him a small glare before moving towards the parlour.

"You better have scotch."

Klaus chuckled before following her.

* * *

Klaus was sitting on the leather couch opposite Caroline, nursing a glass of bourbon. He was trying not to look intently at her but he was having a bit of trouble.

He had tried to start a conversation with her several times but she refused to continue the discourse. He could understand why she would be mad at him but tit for tat. He was now stuck in his house with no possible escape. Even though he could imagine worse housemates, the situation wasn't exactly ideal.

"Caroline –"

"What?" She replied with irritation in her voice.

"Why did you do it?"

"Oh, you mean why we raised barriers so you couldn't get out of your house." Caroline started, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Well, the desiccation failed but we still needed to ensure our safety and this was one of the only ways to do so."

Klaus had no response to give to the statement.

"Klaus," Caroline started. "I would understand your anger with me so if you want to lash out at me, just do it. I really don't care what you have to say anymore."

"I'm not going to lash out at you. I can understand your predicament but to be honest, I'm disappointed. I thought that you and I had come to a form of understanding. Helping your friends lock me inside my own house broke that understanding."

_Okay, I just might get her to talk to me this way. _He thought.

Caroline scoffed.

"No, you know what, you broke our 'understanding'," Caroline countered, making quotation marks with her fingers. "When you manipulated me by kissing me."

"Technically, sweetheart, you kissed me –"

"Yeah, because that's what happy girlfriends do when they see their supposedly dead boyfriends. You manipulated me for your own personal gain, which, frankly, I don't really understand. From your previous declarations, I might have understood your desire to kiss me but that crosses a line."

Caroline was starting to get agitated. She put down her glass and rose to her feet. So did Klaus.

"Manipulated? How many times have your friends asked you to be a distraction? You have manipulated me before, whether you would like to admit it or not."

"Okay, yeah, I might have but I didn't do it for me, I did it for my friends. You manipulate and hurt people for your own sick gain! And you wonder why nobody wants to stay with you."

Klaus flashed towards her, stopping right in front of her.

"You have no right to say those things to me!" He screamed. Caroline didn't even flinch. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." He sneered.

"Because then you would lose your only bargaining chip that might get you out of here." Caroline stated heatedly. To be honest, she was quite proud of herself for getting the normally unperturbed Klaus to show any form of intense emotion towards her.

_It's a shame it has to be anger … Oh, no, I'm not going to feel guilty. He deserves this reality check._

Caroline just shook her head at Klaus' lack of response. She could practically see steam coming out of his ears. She almost admired his restraint.

"I'm going to bed. I'll find my own room." She stated before turning towards the stairs and leaving Klaus motionless in the middle of the room.

* * *

Klaus sat back down on the couch before taking slow, controlled breaths.

_She is vexatious, exasperating, maddening, exquisite, wait, what? No, I'm infuriated with her. It's not my fault that she looks breathtaking when she's in front of me, flushed and bothered. No, not going to think about that._

_Still, she has no right to speak to me like that … But I want her to have that right. She should have the freedom to tell me that I'm doing something wrong – not saying that I am. Nobody has done so before, except a few of my siblings. _

_Not that she cares. Maybe I went too far … Nonsense. I did what I wanted to do – although I would've preferred it if I had been in my own body …_

_Ugh … it's going to be a long couple of weeks …_

* * *

I apologize if this chapter didn't live up to anybody's expectations. I personally don't think that this is my best work – if any of my previous work could be considered good – but that might just be my nerves or immense control-freakishness – is that even a word? Anyways, see you next chapter and thank you so much for reading.


End file.
